Tú estas aquí
by LilettLenz
Summary: Atsushi sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a resolver su propio conflicto interno sobre sus sentimientos hacia Akutagawa, decidió tirarse por la borda. [AtsushixAkutagawa/OneShot].


Quizás para Atsushi era algo confuso ese sentimiento peligroso que lo inundaba a la hora de ver a Akutagawa, viéndolo reposar en la celda fría y oscura, sentado frente a él y sus ojos atentos a lo que podría hacer, con curiosidad le siguió el juego de miradas, de gestos vagos y silencio incómodo.

– _Los ojos de una persona son una llave al alma de este_ – era lo que había escuchado desde pequeño en el orfanato que residía, esa palabras se le quedo muy hondo en el interior, esa pequeñas palabras que un padre había dicho en la misa del orfanato, y después de ellos su mirada inocente se desvaneció, a base de golpes y palabras denigrantes fue donde creció, forjando su vida como un árbol chueco desde su nacimiento, un monstruo que no debía existir; y con esas palabras y recuerdos que mermaban en su mente, volvió su vista a Akutagawa, una persona que escondía tras sus ojos negros la llave a un abismo de sufrimiento, de una aprobación por parte de su antiguo cuidador, de quien no iba a recibir una mano si es que lo necesitaba. Porque Dazai no quería saber nada de la Port Mafia ni de aquellos quien había conocido una vez.

–Estas muy silencioso, tigre. –Dejo de lado el silencio y abrió sus delgados labios, haciendo que escaparan palabras simples y sin nada de malicia. Akutagawa estaba cansado, estaba exhausto, pero a la vez no se permitía dormir en la celda que lo confinaba.

Atsushi lo siguió viendo con atención, en un momento se decidió en deslizarse con lentitud contra el muro que lo resistía, sentándose al igual que el de cabellos negros, colocando una mano en su boca, cubriéndola para no decir nada, aunque las ganas le superaban, no podía responder. Dazai había indicado firmemente, que no podían hacer contacto con él, pero a la vez se veía ahí, viéndolo a los ojos y escuchando su respiración mezclarse con la suya en el corto espacio que los separaba, fuera él de los tubos de fierro que lo aprisionaban. Ya había roto la regla, responder no iba a cambiar nada.

–No te entiendo, Akutagawa, ¿Por qué lo buscas tanto? Qué necesidad tienes de escucharlo, si tú ya eres mejor de lo que creían.

–No es tu problema, no entenderías, tú maldito tigre, nunca entenderías nada.

–Entiendo más de lo que crees.

–¡No! No entiendes, así que cierra la maldita boca. Tú ya lo has conseguido, tú ya tienes esas palabras que yo estoy buscando, ¡Dámelas! Yo me he esforzado más que tú, mucho más, pero él te lo dio sin problemas. ¡Estúpido, estúpido!

–Akutagawa, Dazai ya te ha tomado desde hace mucho en consideración, pero tú lo sigues buscando, estas mintiendo, ¡no solo buscas esas palabras!

–A ti eso no te incumbe. –Soltó al final, tratando de tranquilizarse, las cadenas que había utilizado Dazai en su contra lo limitaban, invisibles y dolorosas.

Su respiración se había controlado, y volvió a ver los ojos purpuras fijos en él, un mechón de su cabello estaba cubriendo su oreja derecha, algunos se pegaban a su mejilla y sus iris no se movían, lo vio abrir los labios y formar una respuesta a sus actos, haciendo que la adrenalina diera un golpe a sus sentidos, levantándose con prontitud y golpeando su cuerpo contra las barras de hierro, levantando su mano tras las rejas para sujetarlo, solo necesitaba tomar su camisa y acercarlo para partirle la cara, borrar esa mirada de tristeza y pena.

–Muérete maldito tigre, nunca vuelvas a repetir esas palabras, nunca, o voy a quitarte esa piel que tanto desean esos malditos. –Rugió con fiereza. –¡No sabes nada, nada!

Akutagawa se había exaltado, su brazo se levantaba con hostilidad y sus dedos buscaban algo a lo cual sostenerse, y a Atsushi le dolió, inesperadamente le dolió ver sus ojos a punto de desbordarse en llanto y sus manos delgadas llenas de heridas, la furia que intentaba mostrar para cubrir los sentimientos tan arraigados a su corazón, le devastó.

Sin pensar, sin tener presente que iba a ser rechazado, se tiró a la borda. Atsushi se levantó con rapidez, sin permitirse dar trompicones, se acercó a la mano que tanto estaba luchando para tomarla con fuerza y acercar sus brazos el pecho del que ahora estaba en silencio y estático, dejándose fundir en un abrazo que, aunque para Akutagawa era un sentimiento confuso, para Atsushi era lo que le hacia vivir en esos momentos.

–Por favor ya no lo ames. Ahora estoy yo aquí, Ryunosuke. Ámame a mí. –Y aunque le pareció descabellada la idea, o el solo hecho de que sus manos se movieron con vida propia, atrajo los labios de Akutagawa hacia él, para darle un beso, uno pausado y tierno, lleno de anhelos y nuevas esperanzas.

* * *

 _ **Hace mucho que no publico algo en FF, o bueno, es algo relajante.**_

 _ **Amor a la pareja AtsushixAkutagawa o mejor dicho ¿AtsuGawa? Debo comenzar a hacer buenos nombres para mis shipp, *inserte emoticon pensante aquí* Bueno, que puedo decir, adoro con todo el cora esta pareja y el Chuuyax Dazai, aunque Dazai se pasa de verga con mi lindo Akutagawa t(._.t) Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que me amo este fandom junto al de Haikyuu! Ahora me voy antes de que me agarre la pendejes de borrar mis escritos, again xD**_

 _ **PD: Se ha quedado de la fruta madre BGS, y HQ , no sé, cuando leí lo que Kags le dijo a Nishinoya solo pude pensar: "muerto por jugarle al verga" x´DD**_

 _ **Espero escribir otro fic para este fandom, que me ha gustado un montón hacerlo, para despejarme y esas cosas cx Además que voy a irme a Arenales a comprar mi tacita de Akutagawa así tenga que cruzar mar, cielo y tierra :´´D ya tengo mi taza de HQ, solo falta de BGS, é_e Vamo a descontrolarnos!**_

 _ **Bueno, nada más.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
